


A Escuridão dos Shinobi

by lotuseannye



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuseannye/pseuds/lotuseannye
Summary: Sakura é uma genin sozinha, insegura, com uma equipe disfuncional, um sensei que a abandonou, uma mentora relapsa e um estigma de fangirl nos ombros. O que aconteceria se Danzō decidisse olhar para ela com mais atenção?Obs.: Isso é um Danzō x Sakura, mas é totalmente consensual e surpreendentemente não sombrio, mesmo com Danzō sendo o bastardo que é. De toda forma, mandamos o enredo original gentilmente para o inferno.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Shimura Danzou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Escuridão dos Shinobi

**Author's Note:**

> Dezembro de 2019.  
> Localização: Apartamento da Annye, 10 dias após as mudança.  
> Annye: Ficou maravilhoso, esse lugar é perfeito…  
> Lótus: Eu deveria te lembrar da ausência quase total de móveis?  
> Annye: Idiota!! Eu vou resolver isso… quando ganhar dinheiro para. Além do mais, é só meu e tenho vinho suficiente para compensar a falta do resto.  
> Lótus: Certo, certo, vamos beber e decidir se escrevemos algo.  
> Annye: Sabia que tinha segundas intenções em me preparar o almoço.  
> Lótus: Ninguém almoça às quatro da tarde, ninguém normal pelo menos.  
> Annye: A panela preta falando da chaleira preta… Enfim, eu acho que deveríamos revisar tudo que tem no Nyah.  
> Lótus: TUDO?  
> Annye: Sim, tudo. Mas enquanto eu trabalho nisso posso te dar um shipper. Diga um número de 1 a 200.  
> Lótus: Porra, a quanto tempo… ok, ok… 154, agora pare de me olhar como se eu fosse o próximo homicío da lista. Obrigado.  
> Annye: *rindo histericamente*... Danzō e Sakura, diferença de idade, Danzō sendo Danzō e consensual.  
> Lótus: Puta merda!! Eu odeio o filho da puta… nãooo, quero outro. E eu nunca escrevo nada que não seja consensual, se tem algo assim nessa lista tire agora.  
> Annye: Eca… não… consentimento é sexy e você vai escrever Danzō e Sakura pra mim. E acho bem bom humanizar direitinho ele ou… * estala os dedos*  
> Lótus: *chora* Te odeio!!
> 
> Crianças, lembrem que Naruto é uma distopia onde crianças e adolescentes fazem coisas que não deveriam nessa idade, não estamos incentivando nada e nem concordamos com sexo com menores de idade, apenas tentamos (e foi difícil) manter as coisas mais ou menos parecidas com o original.

Danzō é um homem bastante pragmático, ele tem um objetivo bem definido e esse objetivo é garantir a sobrevivência de Konoha, independente de seus métodos, a Vila sempre foi sua prioridade e ele não se importava com os sacrifícios que tivesse que fazer ou quanta dor tivesse que causar, aos outros ou a si mesmo.

Danzō era um homem pragmático e por isso nunca teve sua própria família, se afastou de todo e qualquer amigo que ainda estivesse vivo e se dedicou a  _ Ne _ com todo seu empenho, e fez isso porque Sarutobi era um velho senil de coração mole que iria ver a árvore queimar até as cinzas para proteger uma única folha, desde que essa fosse uma de suas queridas folhas, afinal o massacre Uchiha era a prova de que nem todas as folhas eram iguais aos olhos do líder da aldeia.

Danzō é um homem pragmático, então quando ele vê Haruno Sakura em um canto afastado da biblioteca cercada por textos médicos, que memoriza rápido demais, porque Tsunade novamente teve que cancelar suas sessões de treinamento para uma reunião importante, ele não hesita em se aproximar. A jovem kunoichi é membro do infame Time Sete, com o Uchiha desertor e o  _ jinchuuriki  _ da Kyuubi, aluna de Hatake e aceita como discípula da Hokage há algumas semanas. No grande esquema das coisas Danzō tem menos problema com Tsunade que com Hiruzen, ela é mais dura, menos propensa a jogar favoritos e mais preocupada com a situação da Vila que seu antecessor, mas ainda tinha uma proximidade preocupante com Uzumaki e uma tendência perdoadora com os mais jovens. Sendo assim, a possibilidade de ter alguém tão próximo da Godaime quanto Sakura e tão inocente quanto a garota poderia ser útil de muitas formas.

-Textos avançados esses seus? - a voz de Danzō é séria, mas o aço rotineiro está escondido - Como você se chama, menina?

-Sou Haruno Sakura, senhor…

-Shimura Danzō. - ele respondeu sem levantar os olhos dos textos, focando principalmente em dois diferentes, sobre pontos de pressão - Não entendo muito de medicina, mas se quiser saber sobre como usar esses pontos ofensivamente eu recomendaria os diagramas de Jirou ao invés destes, são mais detalhados.

-Oh!! Eu os escolhi aleatoriamente, apenas por curiosidade, Tsunade-shishou me deu menos do que eu esperava para trabalhar.

-Então você é a aluna da Hokage - ele se sentou e olhou mais de perto uma lista em caligrafia organizada - Vejo que não há muito de ninjutsu ou genjutsu aqui.

-Tsunade-shishou realmente tem pouco tempo para mim, então focamos em técnicas médicas e taijutsu. - ela parece um pouco desanimada nesse momento - Eu estou tentando melhorar minhas reservas antes de tentar alguma coisa sozinha, apenas para o caso de ser demais.

-Hummm, imagino que você não tenha pensado em drenar parcialmente seu chakra com um selo enquanto dorme, estuda ou medita? - era uma tática brutal que nenhum professor usava realmente, além dele, óbvio - É bastante exaustivo, você precisaria de uma dieta bastante rica e remover o selo pelo menos duas horas antes de treinos com chakra, mas funciona bastante bem.

-Você poderia me mostrar, Danzō-sama?

-Claro.

Se a pequena gennin tivesse olhado para ele naquele momento poderia ter se arrependido, o sorriso predatório que enfeitava as feições meio cobertas enviariam arrepios de medo até em Morino.

*****

Ganhar a confiança da menina de cabelos rosas não foi difícil, ela era inteligente e esforçada, com um desejo tão grande de se tornar mais forte, de não ser deixada para trás que, embora não admitisse nem para si mesmo, o homem mais velho lembrou de seu eu mais jovem em tempos a muito idos. Levou alguns dias, conversas suaves e ajuda com leituras de temas não-médicos, para que ele convencesse a menina a treinar com ele quando sua mentora estivesse ocupada, o que era muito mais frequente que não, e ele sequer precisou pedir sigilo, a própria criança sugeriu, temendo ofender a relutante professora. 

-Sabe, garota, eu gostaria de treinar você. Apenas quando você não estiver ocupada com Tsunade-sama.- ele fala enquanto observa o selo de drenagem perfeitamente desenhado no pulso da garota - Você tem um talento raro aqui, esse selo é quase tão bom quanto o meu e eu sou um mestre. Agora, antes de dormir coma muito bem e o refaça no ombro, vai ampliar a drenagem. Remova assim que acordar.

-Você realmente faria isso por mim? - a surpresa nos olhos da menina é mais um indicativo de que eles teriam muito trabalho. - Eu gostaria, mas por favor, não conte a Tsunade-shishou. Ela não me queria como aluna e eu realmente preciso aprender a curar, não quero mais ninguém se ferindo porque sou inútil.

-Você se refere a seus colegas de equipe, suponho. - eles estavam sentados novamente em um canto escuro da biblioteca, verificando pergaminhos sobre selamento. - Sabe, você não deveria se limitar a ser a médica do grupo, saber curar é bom e você tem o que é preciso para isso, controle do chakra. Mas isso também pode te levar a qualquer lugar que você queira ir se estiver disposta a se esforçar para isso.

-Mesmo uma lutadora de linha de frente? - ela parecia surpresa novamente, como se a possibilidade não tivesse lhe ocorrido - Kakashi diz que eu sou do tipo genjutsu e Sasuke-kun dizia que eu era inútil nisso também.

-Vou te contar uma coisa, mas tem que ficar entre nós. Hatake vê em você sua antiga companheira de equipe, Rin. Ela era gentil demais para a vida shinobi, no fim acabou sendo capturada e teve a Sanbi presa em seu corpo, para que se libertasse dentro da aldeia. Em um último ato de coragem ela se jogou contra o Chidori de Kakashi e se matou, tudo isso depois da morte do outro companheiro de equipe deles, Uchiha Obito. - claro que ele não achava nada corajoso na pirralha fraca, ela havia feito apenas o que devia, mas a jovem iludida não entenderia de outra forma e ele usaria bem as informações tiradas da avaliação psicológica de Hatake - Eu acho que ele estava projetando e queria que você desistisse de ser shinobi para que não tivesse que te ver morrer. Uma estupidez na minha opinião, a melhor forma de não te ver morrer teria sido torná-la forte o bastante para que quase nada pudesse te matar.

-Oh, eu não sabia…

-Claro que não, ninjas guardam suas dores bem perto do peito e você deveria aprender também - ele mantém a voz suave e ela parece considerar tudo que ele diz - Agora quanto ao Uchiha, perca o honorífico, ele não merece. Ele abandonou vocês e a Vila, quase causou a morte de seus amigos, nem todo carinho que você tem por ele deve justificar o perdão disso.

-Eu sei, conscientemente eu sei disso. - sua voz fica um pouco mais firme - Mas eu passei tanto tempo gravitando em torno dele que é estranho pensar que o menino quieto que eu amo.. amava seria capaz de enfiar um punho no peito de Naruto.

-Traições são difíceis, e Uchihas são propensos a elas, eles odeiam com um fogo parecido com as chamas eternas de seu Amaterasu - ele filosofou um pouco, para deixar mais bonito aos olhos iludidos da menina - Eu sou velho o bastante para lembrar o quão devastado Hashirama-sama ficou após a traição de Madara. Valorize aqueles que estão ao seu lado de boa vontade, eles é que terão suas costas na batalha.

-Vou lembrar disso, Danzō-sama. Obrigado.

Internamente Danzō pensava que seria bom se ela acreditasse nisso, afinal, ele foi o único que a ensinou de boa vontade.

*****

Treinar Sakura era mais prazeroso que treinar os membros da  _ Ne _ por vários motivos, primeiro ela aprendia incrivelmente rápido, ele suspeitava que se Tsunade se dedicasse mais ao seu treinamento ela superaria a sannin em pouco mais de um ano, depois ela era criativa, não do jeito absurdo e desagradável de seu companheiro Uzumaki , mas com conexões mentais precisas e práticas, e por fim por seu temperamento forte, uma vez longe de seu antigo time sua personalidade floresceu, séria, compenetrada e até um pouco irascível, de um jeito que agradava bastante Danzō.

Sakura por sua vez se beneficia da companhia e treinamento de Danzō, Tsunade é uma professora exigente, mas tem pouco tempo para dedicar a seu treinamento médico, menos ainda para dedicar a seu taijutsu e ela pouco fala sobre ninjutsu e genjutsu. Na tutela de Danzō ela prospera, sua sede por conhecimento, por força, a leva além de seus limites, ela tem afinidade com água e terra, mas domina com eficiência todos os elementos, fortalece suas bobinas de chakra além do que um genin da sua idade poderia, melhora seu taijutsu além do estilo da Godaime, aprende a usar armas diversas, venenos e a selar como uma mestra, ela até herda o contrato de Baku, a convocação de Danzō, mas principalmente, a secura do homem arranca seus óculos cor-de-rosa. Treinar seu corpo a exaustão não é o melhor que ele faz por ela, não, isso poderia ser considerado um bônus, o seu verdadeiro presente para ela é uma visão mais clara e realista do mundo shinobi, de suas crenças e principalmente, da paixão boba por um traidor, ela não concorda com tudo que seu mentor secreto pensa e fala, mas diferente da maioria das pessoas ela pode compreender e verdadeiramente valorizar o esforço, distorcido mas ainda um esforço, daquele chamado em meia voz de A Escuridão dos Shinobi.

-Danzō-sama, estou atrapalhando? - a biblioteca privada de  _ Ne _ é quase tão grande quanto a biblioteca pública e infinitamente mais perigosa, Sakura passa muitas horas nela, debruçada sobre pergaminhos que certamente não deveriam existir.

-Não, criança. Pergunte. - ele próprio analisava textos trazidos de Uzushio por alguns de seus soldados.

-Eu sou só uma fonte de informação, não é? - há amargura em sua voz, ela finalmente percebeu o que o homem queria com ela.

-Sente-se - ele suspira, agradecendo a privacidade do lugar -Também, você também é uma fonte de informação, mas não é tudo o que você é.

Ela o olhou com aqueles olhos de corça e o homem praguejou imensamente, nenhuma das crianças havia chegado até ele assim, mas de novo, ele não permitiu personalidade a nenhuma das outras sabendo que isso voltaria para cobrar um preço, essa infelizmente era velha demais para esse tipo de conduta, e correndo o risco de se repetir, era possível que essa fosse a fonte de seu brilhantismo.

-Escute com atenção, porque não vai me ouvir dizer isso outra vez. - ele falou severamente - Você é brutalmente talentosa, eu não teria dedicado mais de uma olhada se não achasse isso, então sim, eu me aproximei de você por informação, mas vi o seu potencial.

-Se eu me negar a passar informações o que acontece?

Ela tem colhões, Danzō pensou, afinal a essa altura a coisinha já sabia como ele era e ainda assim o confrontou de peito aberto, sem pestanejar, mesmo assim ele levou um tempo para considerar tudo.

-Eu diria que você é corajosa falando assim e bateria estratégia em você um pouco mais. Mas imagino que poderia viver com isso… - ele sorriu sádico, quando ela relaxou minimamente apenas para enrijecer com o sorriso - E se eu não vou chutar você por não me fornecer informações indiscriminadamente, tenho que garantir que você aprenda tudo o que é necessário para decidir se há alguma informação que eu realmente deva ter para proteger a Vila.

Sakura engoliu em seco, porque sabia que isso significava que ela seria massacrada, mas um brilho determinada surgiu em seus olhos enquanto ela sussurrava ‘por Konoha’ e Danzō pensa que pode ter achado sua sucessora.

*****

Sakura tem pouco mais de 15 anos, uma promoção para chunin fresca e o selo Byakugou no yin na testa quando Danzō decide que é hora de falar sobre um último aspecto da vida ninja para sua aluna, um que ele sinceramente se sente bastante enjoado em mencionar, mas que é bastante necessário, se não para seu uso em missões, para sua proteção. Sakura foi uma civil de sorte, suas notas na Academia a jogaram junto com as crianças de clã, ela foi amiga de uma Yamanaka e integrou um time com o menino dos olhos de Hiruzen, portanto foi poupada da parte grotesca do trabalho de uma kunoichi. 

Os ninjas nascidos civis ou sem clãs geralmente viram buchas de canhão, postos baixos, atribuições indecorosas e trabalho subvalorizado, missões que envolvem sedução, sexo, disfarces degradantes e perigosos, metade das prostitutas da rede de informações de Jiraiya é composta por shinobi, homens e mulheres, em missões de longo prazo. Ou seja, ele teria que abordar a parte do sexo que a Academia, ou romantizava ou não falava mais em absoluto, ele não tinha certeza. Geralmente os ninjas de clãs viam isso de uma forma diferente, pois usavam a virgindade de suas filhas e sua linhagem para conseguir casamentos políticos ou comerciais, mas para o resto do corpo shinobi, um ninja virgem era apenas um empecilho, que poderia ser perigoso caso não fosse adequadamente abordado, para mulheres ainda mais, já que na tortura homens eram espancados, mulheres estupradas.

E, ainda que não queira, é exatamente isso que ele diz a ela, isso e que mesmo que ser próxima dos clãs e pupila da Hokage a mantenham longe de missões de sexo, no final das contas, se uma das crianças dos clãs estiver em risco ela vai ser sacrificada sem um segundo pensamento, se ela for capturada, ninguém irá por ela. E Sakura concorda, porque sabe que é verdade, mas quando ele oferece um de seus agentes para ‘educá-la’, as palavras soando como fel em sua língua, ele ser um homem pragmático não quer dizer que ele goste das coisas que ele precisa fazer e também porque a garota realmente cresceu nele, ela o surpreende.

-Posso pedir que seja você, Danzō-sama? - sua voz é calma e ela olha para seu rosto.

-Porque isso? - ele pergunta assim que o choque permite, a ideia de deitar com alguém tão jovem lhe parece tão errada - Eu sou muito velho para você, Haruno. Simplesmente inadequado.

-Porque eu não me importo com idade, mas gostaria de fazer isso com alguém em quem eu confio e eu confio em você, Danzō-sama.

A convicção que ele escuta nas palavras sela sua decisão, mas eles ainda argumentam um com o outro por um longo tempo, e o mais velho adiciona alta capacidade de negociação a suas anotações sobre a jovem depois disso.

*****

Sakura seguiu Danzō para seus aposentos particulares algumas noites depois daquela conversa, ela estava nervosa, era estranho imaginar isso como um treinamento, a parte prática de estudos médicos sobre sexo e reprodução, desvinculado da idéia de romance dos livros melosos e revistas adolescentes que lia na Academia. Ser Danzō a guiá-la por isso a tranquilizava um pouco, independente do senso comum, Sakura sabia que Danzō não fazia nada desnecessário, nem afago, nem crueldade, e isso não seria diferente, além do mais se ela fosse realmente sincera, apesar dos seus quase sessenta anos, o shinobi ainda conservava uma forma física bastante sólida e ligeiramente atraente.

O quarto do homem reflete sua personalidade muito bem, Sakura nota, não há nada desnecessário, como decoração, mas é planejado para garantir o melhor descanso e privacidade possíveis, ela não sabe bem como agir nesse ambiente novo, nem nesse tipo de situação, diferente de Ino e outras colegas de sua turma, ela passou cada segundo do seu tempo treinando ou em missões e não teve muito tempo para pensar em garotos. Danzō parece ter sentido sua insegurança, pois parou atrás dela e tocou seus ombros levemente.

-Você não precisa fazer isso agora, nem comigo.

-Eu quero e agradeço por aceitar. - ela realmente fazia, sabendo o quão reticente o homem mais velho estava com a situação, kunoichi ou não ela tem quinze, mas não conseguia pensar em alguém melhor para isso - Apenas não sei o que fazer.

-Vou te ajudar com isso, apenas me diga se for demais. - Danzō estava um pouco inseguro, ele nunca foi um homem dado a delicadezas e seus envolvimentos sexuais quase sempre eram com outros ninjas buscando alívio de estresse ou com prostitutas, e mesmo esses não eram frequentes.

Ele também se sentia um pouco estranho, sem a bandagem cobrindo seu olho e sem as travas de metal em seu braço, a pequena coisinha rosa na sua frente aperfeiçoou brilhantemente uma série de selos em suas ataduras para manter o controle sobre o que ela achava ser somente as células de Hashirama, isso ainda não o livrava das pesadas e dolorosas contenções permanentemente, mas dava alguma folga e mobilidade. Ele afastou o cabelo rosa do pescoço dela e moveu a outra mão para sua cintura.

Lentamente as roupas foram descartadas e, ainda que sentisse o nervosismo da garota, ela não o parou, parecia um pouco perturbador para ele achá-la tão bonita, mas mesmo assim o fez, ficando facilmente excitado quando ela se virou para ele, ambos se desembaraçando de suas roupas. Danzō era consciente de sua forma física, cicatrizada e envelhecida, mas Sakura realmente não parecia preocupada, ela olhou descaradamente e espalmou as mãos em seu peito, correndo os dedos pelos músculos enquanto ele a beijava. 

Os lábios de Danzō eram secos, tão diferente dos garotos que ela já tinha beijado, como ela esperava de um homem como ele e talvez esse fosse o ponto sobre tudo, ele era um homem, não um jovem excitável. Danzō estava calmo e firme quando a puxou mais perto, seus corpos se tocando, e Sakura enrolou os dedos no cabelo rebelde deixando o beijo se aprofundar, sentindo seus batimentos cardíacos dispararem por um motivos totalmente diferente. Ele a guiou lentamente até a cama, sem movimentos afobados, para deitá-la e interromper os beijos, deixando seus lábios e mãos vagarem pelo corpo esguio. Ela gemeu fraco quando os lábios experientes provocaram seus seios, beijando e lambendo os mamilos, um depois do outro. A mão livre das ataduras deslizou entre suas pernas tocando a parte interna das coxas lentamente, deixando saber para onde estavam indo, mesmo assim ela se contorceu quando os dedos áspero acariciaram a pele macia entre seus lábios, pressionando de leve sobre o clitóris, e arrancando um som baixo de necessidade. Ela era virgem, mas conhecia seu corpo e o que Danzō estava fazendo com ele era exatamente o que ela gostava, ela também era curiosa e nem mesmo a vergonha a impediu de tocar Danzō de volta, correndo as mãos pelos braços fortes e costas largas, ele era quente e apesar de sua pele não conservar a firmeza de homens mais jovens, ainda cobria músculos duros mantidos com um treino rigoroso.

Quando sentiu mãos pequenas e calejadas tocarem seu pau, Danzō enfiou o rosto na curva do pescoço da garota e suspirou, porra, era bom, imoral, mas muito bom, Sakura também parecia estar gostando pela forma como ofegava e se torcia sob seus dedos, não demorou muito para senti-la tremer e gozar. Ele quase brincou com isso, mas achou melhor não, apenas alinhou-se a entrada molhada e sussurrou:

\- Pode doer um pouco, ok?

Sakura queria debochar e dizer que era uma ninja, mas não teve a chance, ele empurrou em seu corpo com uma estocada firme, realmente era incômodo, uma dor mais estranha que forte e ela enrijeceu, Danzō ficou parado, apenas beijando seu pescoço e acariciando as laterais de seus quadris, esperando que ela relaxasse. A sensação de alongamento era estranha, nova, não ruim exatamente, só um pouco demais, ela moveu um pouco as pernas para ficar mais confortável, uma mão firme guiando para que as enrolasse na cintura masculina.

-Melhor?

-Sim.

Ficar parado, totalmente enfiado naquele corpo quente e apertado, era difícil, então quando Sakura pronunciou aquele sim Danzō juntou seus lábios em um beijo bastante faminto e começou a se mover, devagar a princípio e mais rápido a medida que reconheceu os murmúrios da rosada como prazer, apenas para girar seus corpos e deixá-la sentada sobre ele.

Sakura soltou um gritinho, mas entendeu bem rápido o que ele queria, ela girou os quadris um pouco antes de apoiar as mãos no peito dele e começar a se mover, Danzō segurou suas coxas para apoiar seu peso mas deu liberdade para que ela o montasse como bem queria, não demorou muito para que ficasse quase frenética, buscando mais daquela sensação, o orgasmo próximo o suficiente. Ele escolheu essa hora para levar os dedos a onde seus corpos se uniam e esfregar o polegar contra o nó de nervos sensível. Isso foi o suficiente para que ela gozasse com um grito, se apertando e o arrastando com ela.

Ela caiu em seu peito, cabelos rosa chiclete se espalhando pelo seu rosto enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego, ele estava ficando velho demais para isso, ainda assim, Sakura estava deitada sobre ele parecendo desossada, ambos cobertos com o fluídos corporais que certamente deveriam ser lavados, ele também deveria mandar a garota para casa. Só que ele não encontrou força de vontade para fazê-lo, Sakura já estava adormecida e ele realmente não queria tornar isso mais estranho ou potencialmente traumático expulsando-a no meio da noite, contava também que ela era a primeira pessoa a dormir tranquilamente ao lado dele, prostitutas de modo geral iam embora, shinobi quando ficavam estavam permanentemente alerta, porque ele fez um nome para si mesmo, mas essa coisinha rosa estava enrolada no seu corpo, uma mão no meio dos seus cabelos e uma expressão saciada e tranquila.

Bem, ele poderia repreendê-la por baixar a guarda assim amanhã, por enquanto o sono estava chamando como raramente fazia, uma noite não faria mal.

*****

O caso é que depois daquele dia Sakura continua voltando, Danzō não se sente confortável em iniciar qualquer contato com alguém tão jovem, principalmente sua aluna, mas ele nunca a rejeita, bastante consciente que aprecia a companhia em sua cama. Normalmente Sakura fica nas noites em que trabalha ou treina até tarde com ele, naquela altura ela já tem acesso a praticamente toda sua papelada e tem uma visão tão ampla do funcionamento e políticas da Vila que certamente excede a Hokage, ela sabe inclusive sobre muitas, senão todas suas decisões duvidosas e é bastante vocal sobre isso. Danzō temeu o que aconteceria quando ela ficou sabendo do massacre Uchiha acidentalmente, mas ela leu tudo com calma, pensou um pouco, olhou pra ele e disse com todas as letras que ele e Sarutobi eram dois velhos senis, surpreendendo até a si mesmo, Danzō riu, riu como a anos não ria.

Em noites assim, depois de trabalharem até tarde, Sakura seguia com ele para os cômodos que ocupava na sede da  _ Ne _ ou para a casa que oficialmente morava, ela também aparecia depois de um dia particularmente difícil no hospital ou com Tsunade e agia como se aquilo fosse perfeitamente normal, as vezes eles faziam sexo, as vezes não. Claro, ela flertava e se relacionava com outras pessoas, mas em um nível bem mais superficial, inclusive aperfeiçoou suas técnicas de sedução bastante bem com alguns de seus homens, e mulheres. 

-Porque exatamente você continua voltando? - ele pergunta em um dia particularmente incomum, em que ela alegremente leva comida para seu escritório depois de passar o dia com Tsunade - Você certamente pode conseguir companhia da sua idade.

-Poder e querer são duas coisas bem diferentes, Danzō - ela nunca usa o sama quando estão nos aposentos particulares dele e o homem é grato por isso - Eu realmente estou aqui porque gosto, rabugento.

Agora isso era novo, Sakura sempre foi quieta perto dele, sem piadas ou qualquer tipo de carinho, exceto talvez um pouco de chakra curativo em seus músculos rígidos depois de horas de papelada e comida ou chá depois de um dia particularmente longo, mas aqui estava ela, enroscada na lateral de seu corpo e provocando.Ela também deve ter achado isso perfeitamente normal, porque não demorou muito a pegar no sono acariciando um ponto de seu peito, e isso também se tornou parte da rotina.

Depois do retorno do Uzumaki, quando eles voltam da missão em Suna, ele diz que ela fez bem e elogia sua força, ela está mais silenciosa por esses dias e começa a ficar mais na sede, passando dias sem ir para seu apartamento. Ele se preocupa brevemente, mas Sakura é bastante direta ao dizer que aprecia sua companhia mais do que a de Naruto e Kakashi, inclusive rosna algo que lembra a Danzō muito um ‘e você me deu o maldito Sai’.

Não é até depois do ataque de Pain que algo muda, ele assume a posição de Hokage interino e não vê Sakura por quatro dias inteiros, ela está sobrecarregada com o hospital depois que Shizune se recusou a ajudar qualquer um para ficar ao lado de Tsunade. Quando ela volta para ele, encontrando-o em sua residência privada, e ignora totalmente a presença de sua guarda pessoal em favor de dar-lhe um beijo, ele fica confuso.

-Então, porque isso?

-Minha forma de dizer que estou feliz por você.

-Mesmo com Tsunade em coma?

-Assim mesmo. - ela ainda estava bastante perto e com uma mão em seu ombro - Você já começou a beber sake enlouquecidamente como todos no cargo?

-Prefiro me manter sóbrio sempre que possível. - ele responde indo para seu quarto - Você vai passar na Torre amanhã e assinar a papelada do cargo de Comandante da ANBU  _ Ne _ .

-Que?

-Legalizei e ordenei tudo hoje, você é minha aprendiz e naturalmente minha sucessora - ele entra no cômodo já se livrando de parte da sua roupa - Agora vá dormir, não preciso de uma sucessora em exaustão de chakra.

-Obrigado por confiar em mim - mais uma vez ela o beijou, mais calma dessa vez e pela proximidade ele sentiu seu chakra oscilar - Significa muito.

Ela veste uma camiseta velha dele, aparentemente a que ela roubou de Kiba em uma missão cheirava a cachorro, para um velho pragmático Danzō poderia ser territorial, e ela está dormindo praticamente no instante que sua cabeça toca o travesseiro. Na periferia de sua consciência ela podia sentir Danzō deitando ao seu lado e a abraçando, incomum, quando ele colocou a mão sobre seu ventre e pulsou seu chakra exploratoriamente ela enrijeceu, não esperava que ele percebesse tão cedo, ela mesma tendo notado as oscilações há dois dias, mas ele era um shinobi formidável. Ela não estava totalmente acordada, algo como tentar se puxar para fora do sono enquanto ele sondava, preocupada com a reação do homem mais velho, que ele achasse que aquilo foi de propósito quando na verdade foi apenas o veneno de Sasori, para sua surpresa ele apenas manteve o chakra calmo, sentindo, enquanto deixava um beijo leve em seu ombro. Depois disso ela desistiu de acordar de fato, tudo estava bem.

*****

Quando ele se despede dela a caminho da Cúpula dos Kage seu estômago se aperta e Danzō sabe que algo de muito ruim vai acontecer, ele espera que seja com ele, não com ela ou com a Vila. Ele era um homem calejado, que viveu sua cota de guerras, tramas e traições, ele tentou com muito empenho não gostar da jovem, mas nem ele era imune a sentimento e começava a pensar que a  _ Ne _ não era a resposta.

Ele a olhou por alguns minutos, ela não tinha completado 18 anos ainda, muito jovem para o que ele impôs, voluntariamente ou não, a ela. Ele queria se desculpar, mas isso era sinal de fraqueza, e ela certamente daria outro desses sorrisos tranquilos e diria que ele é dramático demais para um velho.

-Cuide-se, pirralha. Essa Vila precisa de você e eu me recuso a te ver falhar por ser estúpida.

Sakura ri e beija seus lábios, pouco se importando com seus dois guardas, ela vinha fazendo muito isso recentemente.

-Não seja tolo, velho. Ou vou pensar que você se importa.

-Eu sou tolo - ele sussurra a mantendo perto, aquilo é apenas para os seus ouvidos - Sou um velho tolo que percebeu no fim da vida o que perdeu. Sobreviva, Sakura. É uma ordem.

-Sim, Senhor.

Com isso ele olha em seus olhos mais uma vez, uma última vez, e parte.

*****

Sakura sabe que Danzō está morto, ela sente em seus ossos, mesmo que não fosse apaixonada por ele, o homem era seu mestre e um amigo muito querido, ele pode ter se aproximado dela para espionar Tsunade, mas ele também foi a primeira pessoa que de fato viu seu potencial e a treinou de boa vontade, até mesmo sua shishou precisou ser praticamente forçada a assumi-la como aluna, apenas para acolher Ino depois, de boa vontade e sem esforço.

Naquele momento tudo que ela quer é chorar sua perda, mas ela tem uma missão a cumprir, de preferência antes que seus companheiros acordem, e depois tem que retornar para a aldeia, onde a  _ Ne _ provavelmente a espera por ordens, ainda mais depois que a notícia da morte de Danzō chegar. 

Chegar até Sasuke é fácil, ele está terminando de matar Karin Uzumaki quando ela o golpeia, a garota mal está viva, Sakura deixa um clone tratando a pior parte dos ferimentos e se concentra no antigo companheiro caminhando em sua direção com o punho iluminado.

\- Bem, Uchiha. Parece que traição é seu ponto forte - ela olha diretamente em seus olhos, vendo o sharingan ganhar vida - Sabe, você realmente é um pônei de um truque só.

-Irritante.

-Me dizem isso com frequência. - ela responde desviando do primeiro golpe sem esforço e arranhando o braço do garoto com um senbon envenenado, uma criação própria - Ao menos eu não saio por aí feito uma criança birrenta que odeia o mundo porque não ganhou o que queria no Natal.

-Sakura, eu vou te matar.

Ele a prende em um genjutsu, mas Inner e os anos treinando com um usuário de sharingan, ainda que não um Uchiha, a ensinaram uma e outra coisa, leva apenas alguns segundos para que ela o empurre para fora de sua mente. Isso alimenta a fúria do último Uchiha e Sakura para de olhar em seus olhos, não querendo dar chance para uma técnica mais poderosa. 

Enquanto dançam um ao redor do outro, Sasuke empunhando a Kusanagi e Sakura usando quase exclusivamente sua superforça, o vingador não nota seu controle sobre o chakra diminuindo até que seja muito tarde, usando uma técnica semelhante a de Zabuza na Onda, de onde ela tirou a ideia inclusive, Sakura o prende em um globo de água barrenta, que se agarra a seus membros como argila e entra em sua boca quando ele tenta falar, não demora muito para que ele comece a perder a consciência.

-Sabe, Sasuke. Uma briga é sobre ganhar ou perder, não sobre correr por aí se pavoneando como você e Naruto parecem gostar tanto.

Depois que Sasuke desmaia, Sakura sela seu chakra, descarta suas armas e remove seus olhos cuidadosamente, colocando-os em um vaso selado. Nesse ponto Kakashi e Naruto chegam até ela horrorizados, Naruto grita e Kakashi a olha assustado.

-Você pode carregar a ruiva, Naruto. - ela diz jogando o ex-companheiro desmaiado sobre o ombro - Que eu salvei do punho que seu amado Sasuke enfiou no peito dela. Inclusive, ela é Uzumaki, sua prima, eu acho.

-Você arrancou os olhos do Teme, Sakura-chan.

-Ele está vivo, vai ser entregue a Ibiki na T&I e, se o Hokage decidir assim, seus olhos podem ser implantados de novo, ou olhos normais, sem Sharingan. Isso é mais do que eu deveria ter de consideração com um traidor e certamente é melhor que entregá-lo ao Raikage.

-Ele não é um traidor!!

-Diga isso a garota no seu colo, ele ia cortar a garganta dela. - Sakura respondeu depois que os gritos pararam e então caminhou em direção aos companheiros que deixou para trás.

*****

A viagem para Konoha foi feita em um silêncio horrorizado, todos sabiam que Sakura havia melhorado suas habilidades e deixado a personalidade fangirl para trás, mas a absoluta crueldade com que ela tratou um amigo era algo assustador para os jovens de clã, afastados da maior parte da crueza de seu trabalho. Claro, nenhum deles tinha como saber da relação de Sakura com Danzō, menos ainda no que a convivência dos dois implicava na sua forma de ver o mundo, ela fez o que fez menos por estar sofrendo a perda do homem mais velho, isso viria depois, do que pelo fato lógico de que o Uchiha, sem chakra e sem sharingan era indefeso e jamais seria uma ameaça, inclusive era inútil para Madara, já que seus olhos só poderiam ser removidos do selo de uma forma bastante específica e detalhista, ela mesma programou o selo para degradar o conteúdo caso não o abrisse de livre e espontânea vontade.

Quando eles chegaram a Vila ela sentiu a  _ Ne _ de prontidão, Kakashi e Shikamaru também ficaram tensos, mas perderam os comando passados para as sombras, imediatamente seus homens recuaram, repassando a mensagem de reagrupar na sede. Sakura rapidamente foi para a T&I, entregando seu pacote nas mãos hábeis de Ibiki e informando que os olhos poderiam ser solicitados pelo Hokage a qualquer momento, ela entregaria seu relatório depois de tratar suas lesões. Com isso ela deixou seus colegas sem outra palavra.

*****

A sede na ANBU  _ Ne _ sempre foi escura e fria, mas naquele dia parecia ainda mais, essa era a segunda vez que Sakura se dirigia a todo o corpo shinobi leal a Danzō depois que ele a nomeou sua sucessora no comando da organização, dessa vez ela trazia a notícia da morte do líder e a proximidade da guerra. Com o cargo, ela herdou também o selo que os prendia e tanto quanto ela queria banir aquela prática absurda, uma das muitas coisas que ela e Danzō não concordavam, isso teria que esperar.

-Danzō está morto - suas palavras ecoaram na pedra, provocando uma das raras reações de choque nos rostos vazios - Uchiha Sasuke, que atualmente está na T&I, o matou em combate. 

Um burburinho baixo percorreu o local, vindo principalmente dos mais jovens.

-Mas a missão dele não terminou e uma guerra se aproxima. De alguma forma Uchiha Madara está vivo e declarou guerra às nações shinobi, as informações serão dadas aos seus líderes de equipe depois, mas adianto que estamos trabalhando com outras nações em uma aliança. - ela permitiu que a notícia assentasse e então concluiu - A partir de agora você reportam a mim invariavelmente, nenhuma ação ofensiva a outras nações deve ser feita até segunda ordem, peço que se mantenham o mais discretos possível, literalmente desapareçam da Vila pelos próximos dias, movam os arquivos para o prédio alternativo e esvaziem esse lugar nas próximas horas. Assim que o Uchiha abrir a boca Ibiki e Inoichi estarão na nossa porta.

Sakura já esperava a aprovação unânime que recebeu, eles confiavam plenamente nela desde que Danzō a colocou no comando, o que a surpreendeu foi Sai parado na porta, depois que todos dispersaram para cumprir as ordens.

-Sai.

-Feia.

-Então, vou ter que lutar com você também?

-Por enquanto não, eu ainda lembro da promessa que me fez.

-E eu vou mantê-la, esse selo vai sair de todos vocês - eles caminharam em direção aos cômodos particulares de Danzō - Mas eu preciso de tempo, não sei se posso, nem se devo fazer isso no meio de uma guerra. Mas confie em mim, eu nunca concordei com isso.

-Mesmo assim você dormia com ele.

-Danzō era muitas coisas, Sai. Ele via o mundo de uma forma bastante dura, era um déspota até, mas era humano e tudo que ele fez foi pela Vila. E ele foi uma das únicas pessoas que me viu de verdade.

-Tudo bem, vou manter seu segredo, mesmo que removam o selo que me impede de falar sobre isso - ele a olhou nos olhos - Mas cabe a você salvar aqueles homens.

-Eu vou, Sai. Eu vou.

*****

Deitar na cama de Danzō depois do banho rompeu as barreiras que a impediam de quebrar, baixando o henge que mantinha em sua aparência e se enrolando protetoramente entorno do ventre inchado, Sakura chorou e se permitiu aceitar sua perda. Seu mentor estava morto, seu amigo estava morto, ela e Danzō mantinham uma relação estranha, ele com seu narcisismo e egomania mergulhados em ideias distorcidas, ela com sua personalidade fragmentada e inseguranças temperadas com ira, eles não eram colegas de trabalho, nem subordinada e chefe, nem amigos na forma mais usual da palavra, nem amantes, mas uma mistura bastante bizarra de todas essas coisas. Danzō se aproximou dela com segundas intenções, mas a reconheceu, Sakura se deixou levar por ele para crescer, muito como Sasuke tinha feito com Orochimaru, mas aprendeu a ver o mundo pelo ângulo do homem marcado. Provavelmente era difícil para alguém entender esse tipo de relação, mas eles eram shinobi, passavam a vida no fio da kunai quase literalmente, então realmente suas relações não podiam ser normais.

Ela se permitiu ficar ali por algumas horas, um dos poucos lugares onde se sentia segura, até que um dos membros da  _ Ne _ , Katsuo, veio informar que todo o resto já havia sido movido, ele era o terceiro guarda-costas de Danzō, não o seguia todo o tempo como Fu e Torune, mas era o próximo na linha para fazê-lo. Danzō costumava reclamar que ele era talentoso, mas muito aberto para seu próprio bem, Sakura respondia que para um homem tão velho ele era um idiota. Ela já havia informado Katsuo que ele assumiria sua proteção e escolheria mais dois homens para auxiliá-lo até que seu filho nascesse, depois eles seriam encarregados da criança, Sakura não se afastaria da guerra, era seu dever, mas precisava garantir a segurança de sua prole.

-Bem, movam tudo nesses cômodos também, não sei o que fazer com isso ainda e nem sei se há algo comprometedor aqui. - ela lavou o rosto no banheiro anexo - Vou a Torre do Hokage descobrir sobre a situação, me esperem no meu apartamento.

-Senhora, me permite uma pergunta?

-Claro.

-Essa criança é de Danzō-sama?

-Escute, Katsuo. Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém pode saber sobre isso. - ela falou olhando-o - Eu não vou usar esse maldito selo em vocês, mas confio que protegerão meu segredo, apenas as raízes sabem sobre isso.

-A  _ Ne _ é leal a senhora, Sakura-sama. Seu segredo é nosso segredo.

-Obrigado, Katsuo. A lealdade de vocês significa tudo para mim. - ela notou o flash de choque com as palavras, totalmente sinceras, que falou e desejou que eles percebessem logo que ela não era Danzō - Há algo mais que preciso que faça para mim, vou entregar minha licença médica hoje, mas preciso ficar atualizada sobre a situação do Uchiha. Escolha os melhores em infiltração e espionagem, preciso ser informada de como a situação evolui e de alguém que possa eliminar ele e sua equipe se for realmente necessário.

-Vou providenciar imediatamente, Sakura-sama.

\- Obrigado!! Vejo você mais tarde.

Sakura teve o prazer de descobrir que Tsunade estava viva e acordada, apesar de ter uma relação muito mais próxima com Danzō, ela ainda nutria respeito e até certo carinho por sua shishou. Contar a ela dias depois o motivo de estar pedindo licença médica foi mais complicado, quando questionada sobre que era o pai da criança limitou-se a dizer que morreu em missão e que preferia não falar sobre isso. Tsunade não deu um segundo olhar, como nunca fazia quando se tratava de Sakura, apenas elogiou seu desempenho contra Sasuke e requisitou os olhos do Uchiha, novamente elogiando o trabalho com os selos.

Os dias se arrastaram, Sasuke teve seus olhos devolvidos e fugiu, como era esperado e o respeito de Sakura por Tsunade diminuiu um pouco, ela revisou toda a papelada de Danzō, criou planos de contingência, reorganizou equipes e traçou um plano de guerra para a força secreta de Konoha, eles manteriam a Vila de pé durante a guerra. Sua filha nasceu quando as tropas começavam a se deslocar, ela tinha cabelos negros e Sakura torcia para que herdasse seus olhos verdes, decidiu chama-la Fukutsu, indomável, brava, porque era a palavra preferida de Danzō e não existia mais viva alma que sabia disso.

Seis dias depois do parto Sakura curou completamente seu corpo e, depois de mandar sua filha para um esconderijo seguro com seus guarda-costas, foi para o campo de batalha, ela rasgou exércitos e curou legiões, ao contrário do que todos pareciam esperar a guerra se prolongou por muito tempo, Sakura voltava por sua filha sempre que podia, mas os conflitos eram cada vez mais intensos e o tempo que podia passar longe cada vez menor. No último confronto Sakura socou uma deusa no rosto com o punho esquerdo, enquanto destroçou seu coração com bisturis de chakra no punho direito. 

Quando Sasuke e Naruto se afastaram para lutar, ela não os seguiu, apenas continuou curando feridos e contando os minutos para ter sua filha com ela, em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente ela sabia que poderia ter que matar o companheiro sobrevivente desse confronto, mas no fim das contas Tsunade salvou os dois.

*****

Quase cinco anos depois da guerra Sakura havia reformulado a  _ Ne _ , ela não tinha mais soldados sem sentimentos e sim subordinados sendo mentalmente tratados e preparados para quase tudo, não eram homens sem nome ou descartáveis, ainda que não se integrassem de fato a Vila, eram lembrados e queridos uns pelos outros. Sakura também recrutava toda a criança de orfanato no País do Fogo que desejasse ser ninja e atualmente sua fileiras chegavam a quase metade da força oficial de Konoha. Então não se surpreendeu quando foi chamada ao escritório do Hokage, Kakashi recentemente havia assumido o chapéu e ele era mais atento que Tsunade, enquanto a Godaime havia deixado a aluna totalmente de lado, Kakashi pareceu achar que a guerra deveria unir seu antigo time novamente, mas a aquela altura Sasuke e Naruto se ressentiam muito dela, ambos viajando pelos Países Elementais e fortalecendo a rede de espionagem que Jiraiya deixou. Seu ex-sensei passava também bastante tempo com sua filha, como um padrinho, porque surpreendentemente a função de pai substituto era desempenhada por Katsuo, que como todo o resto de suas raízes era bastante protetor com a criança de cabelos negros muito parecidos com os de Danzō e olhos verdes que brilhavam com o temperamento fumegante que outrora a mãe teve.

Ela se aproximou da porta sabendo o que seu ex-sensei havia encontrado, em seu tempo como Hokage interino Danzō legalizou a ANBU  _ Ne _ e deu plenos poderes sobre ela a Sakura, Tsunade nunca havia revisado a documentação para revogá-la ou verificado atentamente a contabilidade da Vila, os Conselheiros Utatane e Koharu o faziam e eles estavam firmemente em do seu lado, aliás, Sakura suspeitava que depois da guerra a única pessoa que fazia a papelada era Shizune, Tsunade mais preocupada em afogar suas mágoas em sake.

-Mandou me chamar, Hokage-sama.

-Me explique isso, Sakura?

-Esses são os documentos da ANBU  _ Ne _ , senhor. - ela respondeu calmamente olhando os documentos - Danzō-sama os assinou enquanto interino e, como sua pupila, me deu o comando da organização.

-Como?

-Hokage-sama, você não é estúpido. Você acha sinceramente que Danzō-sama sacrificaria tudo que construiu se morresse? Ele era muitas coisas, burro não é uma delas.

-Vou reformular minha pergunta: como você se envolveu nisso? - ele rosnou - E não seja evasiva, estou a um passo de jogar você em uma cela por traição.

-Gostaria de ver como isso terminaria. - ela pensou alto e se jogou em uma das cadeira na frente da mesa elegante pronta para o massacre que faria - Danzō se aproximou de mim quando você me largou sem me ensinar mais que meia coisa sobre caminhar em árvores. Eu era uma genin sozinha, com uma mentora que mal me dava atenção e só me aceitou porque teve vergonha de voltar atrás com sua palavra quando eu fiz algo que ela julgava impossível. Danzō queria alguém próximo a Hokage, alguém que desse informações sem perceber, e eu estava ali.

-Você espionava para Danzō? - a pergunta era carregada de descrença e nojo.

-É óbvio que não, eu nem sabia o que ele queria até quase meio ano depois, mas ele me viu, Kakashi. Como nenhum de vocês fez, ele acreditou no meu potencial e me ensinou de bom grado, ele continuou me ensinando depois que eu disse que não falaria mais nada sobre Tsunade ou seus assuntos secretos. Ele me deixou ao lado dele apenas com a promessa de que eu avisaria se achasse que a Vila estava em perigo. - sua postura era calma, mas ela estava a um passo de atacar seu Kage - Ele me mostrou tudo sobre a Vila, cada segredo sujo, inclusive os dele, ele me ensinou política e estratégia, ele me contou sobre o Massacre Uchiha e ele sabia que eu discordava de muitas de suas ações. Mesmo assim ele confiou a  _ Ne _ a mim e fez mais por mim do que todos vocês, Academia, Time Sete e Tsunade, juntos. E se você vai realmente levar essa história de me jogar em uma cela a sério, deveria olhar mais de perto o que tem em suas mãos.

Kakashi não conseguiu falar, seus erros estavam sendo atirados em seu rosto outra vez, ele realmente abandonou Sakura a mercê de Danzō e não podia acusá-la, uma heroína de guerra respeitada pela população, de traição quando haviam documentos que provavam o contrário, mas ele podia desfazer a  _ Ne _ de uma vez por todas, antes que ele falasse algo ela continuou.

-Às vezes eu acho que ele me usou para consertar o que ele percebeu que estava errado, outras vezes eu acho que ele pensava que moldou tão bem meu caráter que eu não mudaria nada do que ele fez - sua voz era mais suave agora, nostálgica - Mas eu mudei, não há mais selos, não há mais solados sem emoção nem nome, não há mais intriga política, bem, não tanta intriga política, e temos até um departamento de psicologia para traumas ocupacionais. A única coisa que diferencia a  _ Ne _ da força oficial de Konoha é que podemos fazer missões sem associação.Você é bem vindo a sede sempre que quiser e nossos ninjas estão a disposição.

-O que você tem feito que eu não sei?

-Não muito, a maior parte do esforço tem estado em restabelecer e recrutar, mas tenho uma rede de espiões que vaza tudo que é necessário para os pobres coitados de Sasuke e Naruto. Tenho recrutado órfãos interessados em toda a Terra do Fogo também.

-Então é isso que tem feito no tempo que pediu para criar sua filha?

-Também, mas Fukutsu está sempre comigo e tem a Academia agora, então conta como criar. E teria menos trabalho se vocês não fossem tão idiotas.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Sério? Meus homens têm feito todas as missões que vocês teriam que recusar. Sua elite é composta de 85,7% de ninjas de clã, com todo o privilégio que pesa sobre eles, não fazem uma grande quantidade de missões por motivos variados, muitos deles interesses privados do clã, e ainda há todas as outras missões que não podem ser associadas a Konoha de modo geral. Enquanto isso você tem outros ninjas tão bons ou melhores sendo usados como bucha de canhão, sem aperfeiçoamento e sem condições.- ela disse isso com uma expressão enojada - Não é sua culpa, você é Hokage a meses, ninguém espera que o mundo mude da noite para o dia, mas você tem que dar o mérito a Danzō, ele nunca preteriu nenhum de seus homens por não ser de clã, ele explorou o melhor desempenho de todos.

-Ainda assim o que ele fazia era monstruoso. Ele tentou transformar pessoas em soldados sem emoção, ele tramou e criou guerras por poder. - Kakashi estava um pouco mais que indignado por ela defendê-lo - Inferno, ele roubou os olhos de todos os Uchiha mortos. Ele tentou me fazer trair e assassinar o Hokage.

-Não discordo, nem ele discordaria creio, mas ao menos não era hipócrita. Além do mais, está desfeito, não vai acontecer de novo e não adianta chorar passado. Ter uma nascida civil no comando deu a  _ Ne _ perspectivas muito diferentes das do resto do corpo shinobi. Você deveria visitar.

-Eu vou. - ele disse meio a contragosto, adiando sua decisão de dissolver a organização, porque uma outra dúvida estava se formando em sua mente, bastante sombria - Sakura, quem é o pai da sua filha?

-Você já sabe a resposta. Danzō, obviamente.

-Ele obrigou você?

-Não!! Que ideia nojenta, se teve uma única coisa que Danzō repudiava totalmente era estupro. Não, ele me fez um favor e depois, bom, depois acho que se acostumou comigo me arrastando para a cama dele.

-Ele era…

-Muitas coisas, Kakashi. A maioria delas ruins, mas ele era um homem ostracizado e ferido, acredite quando eu digo que ele se tornou o que se tornou em parte porque Tobirama e Sarutobi eram racistas loucos. - ela disse suave, lembrando de usar essas palavras antes - Apesar da forma como foi tratado, ele deu tudo que tinha para essa Vila, como eu vou fazer depois dele, melhor que ele eu espero. E peço que você não conte a ninguém sobre o pai da minha filha, não preciso de mais um alvo nela.

-Danzō sabia sobre ela? Ele não parece o tipo pai.

-E não era, eu só engravidei porque meu antídoto ao veneno de Sasori interferiu na minha contracepção, mas eu tenho certeza que ele pensou como seria quando descobriu, acho que ele pensou como seria se tivesse tomado decisões diferentes se a forma como ele passou cada minuto disponível pulsando chakra na minha barriga quer dizer alguma coisa.

-Ele te amava? - a imagem do homem cruel e totalmente nefasto que ele pintava em sua mente não condizia com o que sua aluna falava.

-Não do jeito que você pensa, e nem eu amava ele assim, mas às vezes é sobre ter alguém, alguém em quem confiamos. Eu tenho Katsuo agora e continua sendo sobre estar lá um para o outro e não sobre grandes amores de livros adolescentes.

-Naruto e Sasuke não vão voltar, ele não quer mais o título de Hokage. - ele falou abruptamente, um olhar um pouco desgastado - Eu posso entender Sasuke, a Vila representa tudo que ele perdeu, tudo que foi tirado dele, mas Naruto ama Konoha com sua vida.

-Não, sensei. Naruto ama ser reconhecido e ama Sasuke, e ele tem as duas coisas agora, você e eu amamos Konoha, você, eu e os shinobi leais que se sacrificam todos os dias por essa Vila. 

-Eu esperava poder passar o cargo para ele em breve, mesmo que recém tenha assumido. Gostaria de me aposentar com Gai e talvez ter um pouco de paz, depois de tudo eu acho que já perdi mais do que posso suportar e mandar meus amigos para a morte… Eu pensei em você...

-Eu sei, eu tenho que fazer isso todos os dias também. Mas eu já tenho meu lugar nas sombras, cuidando das suas costas, como vou fazer com quem te suceder, como eu fiz com Tsunade e Danzō, como Danzō fez com Sarutobi, como Tobirama fez com o Primeiro. Alguém tem que carregar esse fardo e a benção que vem com ele. - ela segura sua mão através da mesa com compreensão e carinho, Kakashi quase pode ver sua genin novamente - Treine Shikamaru, eu gostaria de poder dizer Konohamaru, mas ele é muito parecido com Naruto, não vou me surpreender se ele o seguir muito em breve.

-Obrigada, Sakura.

-Não se esqueça de visitar.

Com essas palavras ela se levantou e saiu, deixando o que restou do Time Sete para trás. Tudo ficaria bem, nos anos seguintes Shikamaru se tornaria o melhor Kage de Konoha e ela estaria ao seu lado, sendo a Escuridão dos Shinobi.


End file.
